


Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader "I love you"

by Just_Call_Me_Leanne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I Love You, Kuroo Tetsurou is a God, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Leanne/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Leanne
Summary: I wasn't looking when I met you. But you turned out to be everything i was looking for.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 45





	Kuroo Tetsurou x Reader "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this won't be toooo Out of character for him. The timeline is also set after college. And yes there is past bokuto x reader to don't get confused

' I Love You '  
  
  
Easy to say, hard to prove.I love you, yes i do admit that, but you know Bokuto Kōtarō , In the world we have, fate isn't on my side. Because  
  
You Loved me,I still love you,and you love her  
  
It's hard to think that the words you used to say to me like  
  
 _" I Love You (Name)-chan ''_  
  
suddenly turned into  
 _  
" Sorry (Lastname)-san I Love Her "_  
  
and the  
  
 _" I promise you (Name)-chan, You're the only one "_  
  
turned into  
  
 _" Sorry (Lastname)-san, please move on but we can still be friends right? "_  
  
You didn't react or show your breaking side because deep down you know it hurts, you just stare at him trying your best to look at him in the eyes and smile saying  
  
 _" oh well I guess,friends are better than nothing?"_  
  
He didn't cheat on you, but fell out of love, oh well cheated or not it still hurt? isn't it?  
  
later that night, breaking things can be heard as well as loud sobs, no one can blame you though who won't break down after having a almost 3 years relationship since high school that turn into dust with a blink of an eye.. because somehow the other person fell out of love?  
  
You distance yourself, changed university, let's say you hid yourself well, because deep down, you're hoping he'll find you, hoping he still care, hoping he still love you.But he never did, but you do admit you still wait, waiting hopelessly. After all this years and months  
  
 _*Ring*_  
 _*Ring*_  
 _*Ring*_  
  
Damn ringtone ruining your thoughts

  
  
 **" Hello?! Who the heck is thi---?!"**  
you're completely cut off  
  
 **" Hey! Hey! Hey!--- Oya? "**  
it's him  
  
 **Fuck it's him!**  
  
 **" oh hey, What's up Kota--- Bokuto-san? "**  
You smile but quickly frown at the name  
  
we're back to last name basis  
  
 **" Uhm.. how am i supposed to say this? "**  
You can imagine him rubbing the back of his neck, just a few years can make him mature? well guess  
  
 **" supposed to say what?"**  
You are sweating, waiting for his next words,  
  
 **" Ca-can you, can you please ... "**  
You can hear him take a deep breath  
  
Can you please take me back? maybe that's what he's planing to say?!  
after years of waiting finally he decided to come back!  
  
 **" Of course i'd like to ---"**  
 **" Can you please be the maid of honor on our wedding? next week?"**  
That's it, and once again, the untouched closed deep wound opened, and it's bleeding terribly  
  
 **" You can? Oh my god you're awesome man! Thank you very much! Send me your address so (random girl name) can send your dress to you, thank's man. I owe you a lot"**  
  
 _\--Call ended--_

  
  
 ~~ _ **" You can't cry (name), you can't "**_~~  
you said to yourself as you rest your fist in your chest , as much as you wan't to stop your tears, every time you wipe it, it was replace by another, and another. once again that night you curled up yourself on the bed with non-stop tears on your cheeks  
  
 _' Why can't I move on? Why can't I freacking move on?! '_  
  
You only have one week to get ready till there wedding, you have to admit it yourself that you almost self-harm yourself but you realize it's not worth it and " why now? "  
  
.....

Now that it came back to you, you can't help but to wonder, why does it had to be you? Why do you have to me the maid of honor of your rival? Is this sarcasm? Just how fucking dense he is? You shake your head, you can't afford to breakdown now. Never.  
  
And now here you are walking towards the main door of the church, today you look as fresh as ever, you even cut your hair for a new look, a new short hair, and you put in on water falls,you look stunning for a maid of honor but seriously ' I don't care '  
  
That moment felt right until  
  
 **"Oya?"**  
  
You look at man towering you, the man you bump with, you glare at him only to met a pair of narrowed eyes and hazel colored cat-like pupils your glare soften as you get lost staring in his eyes, you quickly break the eye contact and you try to stand up only to lost your balance again, _" Damn heels!"_ but before you made an impact on the ground a strong muscular arms caught you  
  
 **" You okay miss?"**  
  
you push him away form you, to cover your blush from the closeness of you two earlier.  
  
 **" o-of course hahaha, why wouldn't I-I be?"**   
  
you started to run away from the handsome stranger you bumped with  
  
 _' damn? what's with my heart? I just bumped with him and my heart goes crazy like that?'_  
  
you thought as you reached the main door  
  
 _ **" miss!"**_  
  
usually you don't turn around when someone called you miss or what so ever but this time, You did  
  
 **" here "**  
He handed you your purse  
  
 **" You drop it when I bump into you, Sorry "**  
You smile at the man but your face immediately heat up as you saw him smirking at you  
  
 **" No-no, i was the one who bumped into you, i should be the one who's sorry for "**  
You try looking at him in the eyes but fail

**"I wasn't looking to where i was going"**

You added.

  
he was about to say something when someone smack him at the back  
  
 **" The weddings starting in a few minutes!you dumbass "**  
  
 **" I know! wait "**  
He look at you as you giggle at his reaction  
  
 **" Well, I guess, See yah later Miss? "**  
  
" **(Last na------) "**  
You was cut off when he was drag off in front of me by someone, You can't help but to bit your lips to prevent yourself from laughing as you look at his helpless form but you didn't except him to mouthed this world with a his smirk on his face  
  
 _'See you later'_  
  
.....  
  
You where at the out side of the reception area, just chillin around when you fell someones watching you  
  
 **" Show yourself coward "**  
You said with a warning tone as you turn around to see who is it  
  
 **" Ah, It's you "**  
  
The man with cat like eyes show himself of with both hands up  
  
  
 **" hey, put your hands down , I'm not a cop or something "**  
You said looking up admiring the sky full of stars  
  
You felt him stand beside you  
  
 **" Why are you here? "'**  
You can see him in your peripheral vision looking at you  
  
 **" It's hot and crowded inside.. How about you? Mr?"**  
  
 **" I don't know, for some reason my feet bought me here"**  
you hmm as you nod you just focus on the peaceful night sky  
  
 **" And "**  
that word made you face him  
  
 **" Your name. I never got the chance to hear it"**  
He look at you not with his sly smirk, but with a warm smile   
  
**" (Last name) (First name) "**  
  
 **" Well, (Last name) (First name), I'm Kuroo Tetsurou"**  
He look at you in the eye and do a breath-taking smile 

_Its strange how your heart ache whenever you see him, and its bad because you just met him, and on the matter of fact, it bothers you that just one look on his eyes you get lost to it. Forgetting the fact that you're heart broken my the man of the night._

  
  
**" And I'm glad I bumped into you this afternoon"**  
  
 _With that, You two didn't go back inside, instead you go two wonder the street of tokyo, eat some takoyaki and some ice cream,that night all you ever to was to laugh, smile, and trust yourself to a complete hot stranger that all you know about him was his name. But it was all worth it, Because that night was perfect._  
  
.....  
  
Days,Months, And years have passed since that night,You and the hot stranger named Kuroo Tetsurou didn't forgot to exchanged number, You two stayed in-contact, Years have passed and You end up falling for him, You don't want to admit it but you do admit it either.  
  
 _ **" Just admit it (nick name) you like him! no bitch you, you love him!"**_  
An irk mark appear on your forehead as your close friend rub those words on your face  
  
 ** ~~" Ugh! Yeah I do love him?! so what now?"~~**  
you sigh in frustration   
  
**" Hey your phone's blinking "**  
Your close friend pointed her pen at your blinking phone  
  
  
You glance at your phone.  
  
 **" nah,I think someone text me, not a big deal "**  
but as you read the text, you quickly grab your purse that Tetsurou handed you years ago and quickly headed towards the elevator  
  
 **" Not a big deal?! hey! where the heck are you going? Your shift isn't over yet!? OI!--!"**  
You slam the 1st floor button leaving your close friend confuse or that's what you think  
  
 **" Taxi! "**  
you called, but not even one taxi notice you  
  
That's it! You need to run for it! but not even reaching 10 steps you fall flat on the ground  
  
 **"Damn heels!"** you throw your heels on the ground reaching 5 steps with your bare feet when you realize something and frown ~~_**" damn 12000 yen "** _~~you once again come back for your heels and start to run like someones chasing you, like your life depends on it.   
  
**From: Kenma keeps playing  
To: (Last name) (First name)  
Subject: Kuroo Tetsurou  
  
(Last name),I think you should check on Kuroo, He wasn't contact me for the past few days and also, He told me a few days ago that he was running a fever. Would you mind checking on him. I know I live near him but honestly.. just check on him. He is.. I know this sounds strange but I think he's been depress, plus the fact that he's sick. I dunno what he would do to himself.**

_strange_  
  
Fucking silly cat, if this is some kind of prank your going to kill them both if you get fired on your job for this. He doesn't even look that sick for the pass few days  
  
When you reach his apartment you're sweating mess and your foot hurts, your office uniform is a mess, and same as your hair. You knock on his door.  
  
 **"KUROO!"**  
You knock  
  
 **" DAMN KUROO! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"**  
You cry in frustration  
  
 **" please tell me you're not dead sick. I never got the chance to confess to you you damn silly bastard "**  
You when on your knees in front of the door knocking on it.  
  
 _*Flash backs*  
  
''my keys are always under the mat in front --''  
you cut him off  
  
" yeah, in front if the door. I know I know"  
you smiled at him  
  
*end of flash backs*_  
  
 **"Kuroo!"**  
you say as you manage to open the door  
  
 **" Kuroo fucking Tetsurou! I swear! "**  
As you walk on his dark apartment you can't help but to feel tense, but that didn't stop your tears from streaming down your face  
  
 **" Kuroo "**  
  
With that a sound of switch can heard  
  
 **" Man, you look awful, what did Kenma texted you?"**  
'I knew this was some kind of prank! why did i even bother?'  
  
Damn tears! stop! you look like fool right now! stop embarrassing yourself?  
  
 ~~ **" I'm going to kill that pudding hair for this "**~~  
You look at him and hiccup  
  
 **" Come here (name) "**  
but you just stare at him and do nothing  
  
 **" (name) "**  
he poke you on the tip of your nose usually you'll laugh or poke him back but you didn't, you didn't do anything  
  
 **" (na)-- "**  
  
 **" are you happy now? I ran all my way to you! I almost look like fool running like there no tomorrow just to check if you're damn okay! and now i realize this all---- just a damn prank --------"**  
you're cut off when he pull you towards the dinning area  
  
 **" wha--? wh--?! "**  
You found yourself speechless as you saw a dinner for two table set up and (fav flower)  
  
 **" This isn't a prank (Last name) (First name), this is what you called set up. well i guess i mess up. but i think it's all worth it?---"  
" I hate you "**  
you hug him really thight  
  
 **" I thought i'd lose you. I fricking hate you "**  
You just clung into him as he ruffle your hair  
  
 **" May I?"**  
then (fav song) can be heard as he offer you his hand  
  
there you are, you all messed up, and there he is looking complete opposite as you but waiting for you to accept his hands  
  
 **" But I-Im still on my office clothes, my feet hurts, my hair all messed up"**  
He held your hand and pull you into his chest as you two began to sway into the music  
he whisper something that made you  
  
 **" Darling, You look perfect tonight "**  
  
.....  
  
As you two begun the eat your dinner you can feel him looking at you. You place your utensils down and pout at him  
  
 **" quit staring, It's embarrassing"**  
You blush  
  
 **" Can't help it "**  
He said with his sly smirk that you wan't to rip off his face  
  
 **" but"**  
You look at his serious face  
  
 **" I can't believe... "**  
 **" We're officially dating?"**  
  
He break the eye contact and cover his face  
  
 **" You blushing? "**  
  
 **"n-no I'm not!"**  
  
 **" awww how come a silly cat like you can be shy to?"**  
  
 **" I told you I-I'm not blushing !"**  
  
 **" yeah, yeah what ever you say Tetsurou~"**  
  
You can see his blushing face turned into serious one  
  
 **" (name) "**  
  
 **"hmm?"**  
  
 ** _"I love you"_**  
  
 _the last time you heard those words was almost 5 years ago, before you're  
heart broken. This time I felt so right.This time it was worth answering_  
  
 **"That means a lot to me. Thank you Tetsu,And I love you too"**

**Author's Note:**

> I always see him as a cliche type of guy when it comes to romance. Hope yah enjoy


End file.
